


[Art] - Different Trajectories

by kiritsu007



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiritsu007/pseuds/kiritsu007
Summary: Bruce holds Clark's hand, and kisses his palm. They realise that they aren't on as different trajectories as they first thought.Set after Clark passes out on the staircase.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Combat Training Is Not Optional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895910) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> It's here! Click "Entire Work" to read it like a webcomic!  
> Go check out FabulaRasa's fic first to have a better idea of what's going on!

"I said, we weren't on different trajectories."

"I see."

"..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE I'm an IDIOT who DIDN'T KNOW DELETING CHAPTERS meant DELETING COMMENTS  
> aaaHHHHH I'm so sorry FabulaRasa and ELOCIn


End file.
